Sandy secrets
by persephonestarkfrost
Summary: Fury, professor xavier and superman thought as 'earth's protectors' they should get to know each other... Bet they didn't expect this though!


**Today the x-men, avengers, young justice and justice league were going to the beach. Apparently, Fury, Professor Xavier and Superman, thought as earths great defenders they needed to know each other.**

 **Earlier that day Batman had said that he would reveal both his and Robin's identity so needless to say the leagues were excited. They all were curious of why they didn't show their identities however they were also confused as Wally had said they would find out a big secret, even his uncle Flash was confused, and they were practically father and son!**

 **The avengers and x-men were also both excited and confused as Spiderman, Tony, Bruce, and Logan had also told them that they would be revealing secrets as well.**

Storms pov

 **When we arrived (** we being everyone but Spiderman, Stark, Banner, West, Batman and Robin **), there was a girl about 12-14 at the edge of the woods near the sand. She had clearly been on the island a long time as she had a tan and she was wearing simple lilac cloth held up by red strip tied around her chest, both seemed very old and had once probably reached the ground once but now only reached just below her knees. Her short ebony hair was tied in two bunches that stuck up on the top of her head like ears, her baby-blue eyes were large and innocent.**

 **As she started to walk back into the forest Flash began to run (walk for him) after her.**

 _ **"Stop!"**_ **Scott hissed after him.**

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"She could be leading us into a trap!"**_

 _ **"Fine, we'll sneak up on her then."**_

 **As we crept through the trees we heard singing;**

 **We had stumbled on the girl singing. She was holding a large clay pot on her head as she danced gracefully towards the stream in front of us.**

 **she looked behind at us. She smiled welcomingly and professor gave a sudden gasp. She giggled joyfully and began to sing again, swirling her jar in the water.**

 **And then she stood up, the jar now filled. A male voice then called out:**

 _ **"Lola-jane!"**_

 **she put the jar on her head still facing us and replied.**

 _ **"Coming brother!"**_

 **she beckoned us to come and hopped onto the stepping stone in the middle of the stream, then stepped across.**

 **We followed her to a large metal dome that was overrun by plants like the forest wanted to steal it from them. She pushed open the huge rusty door and stepped inside.**

 **The inside was in perfect condition, which is very surprising if you think about the state of disrepair outside. There was a dark oak stage and a forked staircase that lead to a dark corridor.**

 **However, the most surprising thing about the room was in the middle, in front of the large cinema screen on the stage, was sabretooth!**

 _ **"Ah you're here, now we can start."**_

 **Six girls walked in, each wearing personalized ballgowns. The first was very regal looking with dark brown hair styled into stylish ponytail, chocolatey eyes and high cheekbones, but the odd thing was she had, in the middle of her large chest was a blue light; the ark reactor was shining bright against her red and gold dress. The next girl had short brown curly hair and curious hazel eyes. She was short but extremely curvy and was wearing a purple dress paired with a cute pair of glasses on her nose. The third girl had deep blue eyes and dead straight black hair. She was wearing a plain black dress. The fourth girl was a lot younger than the previous, at about 13. She had short black hair with a fringe just clearing her eyebrows. Her bright eyes matched her baby-blue dress. The next girl was about 15, she had ginger hair, green eyes and a ton of freckles. She was wearing a red and yellow dress. the last girl had a red dress that was covered with silver spider web patterns and short brown hair that stuck up everywhere. She greatly resembled the first girl but younger and with lighter hair and a more childish face rather than a regal one, they were clearly mother and daughter.**

 _ **"the aim of the game is to guess which girl has been hiding as which hero! Each girl has pretended to be the opposite gender for as long or longer as you've known them. It is your job to guess which is which... and Lola-jane is part of this too."**_

 _ **"it can't be that hard!"**_

 **scoffed Scott.**

 _ **"And why are we here, and where's Logan. I'm pretty sure he's not a girl."**_

 **The girl who had led us here went bright** __ **red. Ah she must be Logan.**

 **I pointed to the girl and said;**

 _ **"that's Logan, she went red."**_

 **She nodded, embarrassed. She looked down, even from here I could** __ **see she was about to cry. I looked at the other girls on the stage, most were in the same state.**

 _ **"Logan?"**_

 **she nodded again.**

 _ **"Why? Why hide?"**_

 **the professor asked. She went even redder and mumbled something.**

 _ **"What?"**_

 **Scott asked. Honestly, there is a thing called tact...**

 _ **"I don' like it when people stare..."**_

 **she said quietly** _ **.**_

 _ **"Lo' I think you'd better age up, because that sounds kind of weird you know."**_

 **Said the one wearing the black dress who had a clear British accent. Logan... Lola-jane, nodded and scrunched up her nose and her form shimmered slightly. Then a beautiful woman of about 19-20 stood in her place wearing a sand coloured ballgown. She was indeed very beautiful with large 'womanly additions' and a dark, full lips. I looked beside me and saw that all the** __ **boys were drooling, and rogue as well?**

 _ **"You can change your form?"**_

 _ **"Nah, I jus' change ma age an' gender."**_

 **She said still resembling a tomato.**

Steve's pov

 _ **"Stark?"**_

 **when we were told that Tony was one of the girls I instantly knew who it was, who else has a glowing blue piece of metal coming from their chest? But I still could not believe that. After Logan was found (wow she's pretty!) I just couldn't wait.**

 **She nodded smiling, she obviously didn't want to hide as a boy.**

 _ **"Tony, your name can't actually be Anthony, so what is it really?"**_

 **asked Barton. Really, our colleague has just been revealed as the opposite gender and he's more interested in what to call him... her?**

 _ **"Antonietta Marie Stark, but you can call me Ann or Toni, call me Annie or Etta you will pay."**_

 **She said brightly.**

 _ **"And why did you hide, it looks like you really didn't like it?"**_

 **I asked before anybody else could ask any more stupid questions.**

 _ **"I had a brother but he died when we were young. The company still needed a Stark to keep the name going but Howard was a sexist, he didn't believe that a woman could run the company, he was also homophobic and well..."**_ **Ah Pepper. But still, that doesn't seem like the Howard I know.**

 _ **"That one looks like your child how come? Are you related?"**_

 **Natasha asked confused, pointing to the one in the spider webbed red dress.**

 _ **"That's my daughter Peta. I got drunk on my 16th and became a teen mom. She was raised by her father's brother. She's 16 now."**_

 _ **"I take it that she's Spiderman then?"**_

 **At that observation, the young girl hid behind Toni shyly.**

 _ **"doesn't that make you 32 then?"**_

 _ **"Yeah..."**_

 _ **"I thought you were in your late 30s."**_

 _ **"Not for another 5 years."**_

 _ **"How old was Howard?"**_

 _ **"60, my brother and I were miracle children."**_

 _ **"That's old."**_

 _ **"The oldest father is 96 actually."**_

 _ **"Still..."**_

 **I looked over at Natasha, she had gone quiet and was staring at the girl in the purple dress. the girl was blushing hard and was looking down. She was clearly about to burst into tears any second.**

 _ **"Bruce?"**_

 **The girl burst out sobbing. Toni walked over and started hugging her.**

 _ **"It's ok. It's fine Blythe, no one is going to be mean or I'll punch them for you, ok?"**_

 _ **"Friend Banner?"**_

 **Thor questioned** _ **.**_ **She buried herself further into Toni.**

 _ **"Why did you not tell us you were a fair lady?"**_

 _ **"Everyone stares because I'm not a man like 'The other guy'"**_

 _ **"Wouldn't that of helped get you out of the country?"**_

 **I asked.**

 _ **"It did..."**_

 **Flash pov**

 **Wait till bats hears about this! Bet even he didn't know... Oh god.**

 _ **"Guys...Is it just me or did Batman say that he would be revealing his identity today...?"**_

 _ **"...Batman's a girl!"**_

 _ **"AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT!"**_

 **Shouted the remaining three girls angrily.**

 _ **"Nnnothing, it's, it's just a bit of a shock that such an unfeminine hero is actually a heroine!"**_

 **I stammered, whether a girl or not, one of them is batman. And he's/she's scary!**

 _ **"How about if you guess one of them, the others will each give a clue?"**_

 **Said Sabretooth. Everyone agreed.**

 _ **"That one has to be Wallace. She's wearing the same colour scheme, and she's the only red-head."**_

 _ **"Lacey, actually. Father hates me because he wanted a boy and I wanted to impress him. Also, it's easier to run with no boobs to ache or hair to get in my face."**_

 **She had a good point, but she should have told me about the way she was being treated.**

 **The two remaining girls walked towards the middle of the stage looking nervous but as soon as the music started they started to relax.**

 **They were singing beautifully and perfectly in time. The younger gaining confidence and was tapping her foot in time.**

 **A trapeze lowered from the ceiling and the younger jumped impossibly high, ripped off her skirt revealing a baby-blue leotard with one silver sleeve, and started to perform like a true professional acrobat, doing flips and tricks that most people would find impossible, all the while singing like a superstar.**

 **When she finished, everyone was clapping and the young justice smiled.**

 _ **"Robin."**_

 **They said together. The young girl nodded and flipped onto Aqua Lads shoulder.**

 _ **Then it clicked**_ **.**

 **I spun round to the last girl.**

 _ **"Bats?"**_

 **She nodded nervously.**

No one's pov

 **After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence all hell broke loose.**

 **"** _ **How dare you! This could completely jeopardise my career! I am a spy, it is my job to know everything about everyone! especially my colleges!"**_

 **Natasha screamed angrily.**

 **"** _ **Shut it Natasha! You have heard their reasons and I think that they are completely valid! I can't believe you could be so selfish! Not everything is about you and your career!"**_

 **Clint screeched back, absolutely pissed. Blythe was sobbing hard in the corner and Toni was silently crying, frozen in a defensive position in front of her, Peta shaking fat tears splashing on the wooden floor.**

No one p.o.v

 **Meanwhile the x-men were down the hall, in a spare bedroom.**

 **Lola-jane had already changed her form back to a younger teen and was nervously fiddling with the hem of her dress.**

 _ **"Sooo, you're a girl?"**_

 **She nodded.**

 _ **"Sorta, I can be a guy if I wanna. But most of the time I don'. I still get periods though."**_

 _ **"Do you really like Jean?"**_

 _ **"Nah, she jus' looks like ma mami, an' it's fun messin' with you."**_

 _ **"Because you can change gender, what do you call your sexuality?"**_

 **Rogue asked.**

 _ **"I'm bi so there's no problem."**_

 _ **"and how old are you?"**_

 _ **"12,516. But I can only remember when I got the operation and I was locked up after that so mentally I'm 15."**_

 **Lola-Jane had now become more comfortable with them and was trying her best to stop her accent so they could understand her.**

 _ **"Who do you really like then?"**_

 _ **"I...um..."**_

 **She mumbled uncomfortably.**

 _ **"Anna-Marie..."**_

 **No sooner than the words were out of her mouth as Rogues red lips covering it in a passionate kiss...**


End file.
